I miss you
by WaterJuvia
Summary: Spoiler mangas (mangas no se que numero) xD En realidad no dormiste con Gray? —Nuestra historia es solo nuestra, te amo.


**Hola hermosuras! Les traigo un one shot chiquitico con un final super corto, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Todos los personajes perteneces a Hiro mashima el Troll que amo por el día de hoy.**

* * *

¡Tártaros!: Dolor, pérdida, desesperación, humillaciones, disolución, lágrimas y cicatrices en el alma que jamás se borrarían de ellos. Así se podría definir, como el mismo infierno traído a la tierra. Las batallas inclementes habían arrancado algo de cada uno de sus protagonistas, los habían obligado a hacer sacrificios y a despegarse de lo que más se amaba a cambio de la paz y la tranquilidad de todos.

Él aún trataba de recuperarse de lo que le había pasado, le dolía haber recuperado a su padre para perderlo minutos después, saber que la familia que alguna vez tuviste desaparecía ante tus ojos y que eres un completo inútil al no poder hacer nada era como sí perdieras las manos y los pies al mismo tiempo que estrujan tu corazón y lo hacen pedazos. Así se sentía, impotente, imbécil y más que todo humano. No tenía por qué sentirse así o al menos ese era su pensamiento ya que ahora era un Demon Slayer, era extremadamente poderoso y sabía que podía vencer cualquier cosa que se le enfrentará pero ¿Por qué no podía vencer ese molesto sentimiento que se ubicaba en su corazón y bajaba dolorosamente a su estómago? No tenía el valor de enfrentar a nadie, no quería estar con nadie, no quería que los demás vieran lo afectado que estaba, él era fuerte y no quería que se preocuparan por él.

¡Huir! Huir para aclarar sus pensamientos y poder plantearse un objetivo claro, eso era lo que quería hacer y lo hizo, regreso a su pueblo natal y al estar al frente de la tumba simbólica de sus padres nada cambió. El dolor no desapareció, el objetivo lo tenía claro "vencer a E.N.D y así derrotar de una vez por todas a Zeref" pero sus demonios seguían ahí, lo atormentaban y le provocaban un nudo en la garganta. No se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí sentado viendo hacia el horizonte, hacía la blanca nieve que cubría puramente la tumba de sus padres, las horas pasaban y él no se movía, sólo entonces escuchó unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia él y se sorprendió, ¿lo había seguido hasta su hogar? sí, lo había seguido hasta sus recuerdos, al lugar donde lo perdió todo y en el que se sentía derrotado. Trato de alejarla, trato de estar sólo, sus problemas solo eran asuntó suyo pero se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado, al enterrar su cabeza en sus pechos y dejar salir todo el dolor lo supo, ella era la única que podía verlo tan vulnerable y jamás juzgarlo, ella era la única que podía dar todo por él sin pedir nada a cambio, ella era la única que con un solo abrazo podía demostrar todo lo que sentía por él y consolarlo como solo su madre podía hacerlo. En ese instante supo que ella también estaba sintiendo el mismo dolor al sentirse culpable por acabar con la vida de su padre al derrotar a Keith, no podía reclamarle nada, no tenía el derecho de apartarla de su lado, no después de poner en peligro su vida por él, Gray Fullbuster fue consiente de la gravedad de las heridas de Juvia y sabía que era lo mejor, su padre necesitaba descansar en paz al lado de su madre, además ella hizo lo que él jamás se hubiera podido atrever, dejarlo ir.

Sus cuerpos estuvieron inmóviles en el suelo sus piernas no tenían las suficientes fuerzas para mantenerse de pie, así, sin pronunciar una sola palabra sabían lo que el otro pensaba, su lenguaje corporal habló por ellos, sus brazos en el cuerpo del otro demostraban amistad, bondad, protección, amor y sobre todo que ellos dos podían superar el dolor tratando de ocultar las cicatrices con los sentimientos. Juvia quería desesperadamente limpiar las lágrimas de las mejillas del Fullbuster, odiaba sobre todas las cosas ver a su Gray-sama sufrir, prefería ser ella la que sufriera toda una eternidad si era necesario pero en vez de limpiarlo dejo que empapará su vestido y que pusiera sus brazos en su cintura, sin poder evitarlo paso sus dedos por su hermoso cabello negro y lo acarició. Su corazón aun saltaba muy fuerte, el nerviosismo se había apoderado de ella antes de hablar con él, pensó lo peor hasta creyó que no era digna de seguir amándolo pero a cambio él se abrió a ella mostrándole sus inseguridades llorando como un niño asustado y perdido. Confiando en que ella lo podía salvar de su dolor.

—Juvia siempre estará con usted Gray-sama -Despacito le susurró muy cerca de su oído cuando ya no sentía las rodillas por la nieve.

—Lo sé -el pelinegro le dio un apretón acercándola más a su cuerpo y luego se soltó de su abrazo, se levantó y la ayudo con mucho cuidado, la joven se agarró fuertemente de él, Gray y ella fueron a sus respectivas posadas sin decir nada más, eso que acababan de vivir había sido algo mágico, algo que no podían explicar y que no querían arruinar con palabras. Juvia le sonrió a Gray antes de entrar a su posada y este suspiró profundo sintiendo como un gran peso se le había quitado de encima.

.

.

.

—Ya te dije que no es necesario que me acompañes.

—Juvia quiere hacerlo.

—Entrenare duro y no me puedes seguir el ritmo -la peli azul levantó una ceja y se mordió el labio inferior, se había vuelto muy fuerte y creyó demostrárselo en la pelea contra tártaros, no se daría por vencida, iría con Gray a donde fuera y jamás lo dejaría, sería su nuevo prendedor, sería una garrapata que no lo dejaría en paz ni un solo segundo.

—¿Gray-sama olvida que casi pierde en el gigante de Phantom?

—¿Disculpa? -sus ojos grises fulminaron a la joven y ella sonrió con malicia. —Sí Juvia no se hubiera distraído porque le pareció atractivo Gray-sama seguro la historia hubiera sido diferente… -murmuró a un tono audible para Gray.

—¿Qué estás diciendo. Juvia? -La peli azul trato de provocarlo más, sonrió para sus adentros —Juvia no dice nada -Sacó la manija de su maleta de ruedas y se alejó de él, Gray salió corriendo detrás de ella totalmente enojado ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? ¿Acaso le había dicho débil en sus narices y se atrevía a burlarse de él?

—¿A dónde mierdas crees que vas?

—Juvia se irá a entrenar por su parte.

—Sí eso es lo que quieres.

—No es lo que Juvia quiere pero usted cree que Juvia es débil y no puede estar cerca de usted.

—Nunca dije que fueras débil.

—¿Ah no?

—Eres fuerte –miró a otro lado —Solo es que en el entrenamiento podrías…—Gracias Gray-sama –Juvia lo interrumpió —Gracias por darle permiso ¿Van? –lo agarró fuertemente del brazo y sonrió de satisfacción.

—¡Oe! ¡No dije que fueras conmigo! -se revolvió como un gusano tratando de soltarse de Juvia.

—Ay Gray-sama usted dijo en el entrenamiento podrías, claro Juvia podrá hacer muchas cosas.

—Tsk –gruñó de desaprobación y empezó su viaje de entrenamiento con una pequeña colada, pensó que iba a ser fastidioso tener todo el día a Juvia molestándolo y acosándolo pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se iba acostumbrando a su presencia, a su sonrisa, a su hermoso cabello azul y a su hermosa vocecita llamándolo Gray-sama, se acostumbró tanto a ella que dejaron de viajar por un tiempo, se instalaron en un pequeño pueblo en una cabaña muy parecida a su casa cuando era niño y para sorpresa de Gray, Juvia acomodo las cosas igual que lo hacía su madre. _"Casa" _era la palabra perfecta para describir ese lugar y lo agradable que se sentía estar en ese territorio. Ella se esforzó por hacerlo su hogar, el hogar de Gray-sama y de Juvia, se encargó de hasta el más mínimo detalle de todo lo que pudiera ser memorable para ambos y así sin querer ambos desarrollaron algo fuerte, más fuerte que la amistad aunque Gray quisiera ocultarlo de todas las maneras posibles.

Al principio él dormía solo, la echaba de la cama con una mirada glaciar a pesar de las muchas insistencias de Juvia porque durmieran juntos, él siempre se negaba solo porque sabía que era un hombre y que tarde o temprano sucumbiría a la tentación. No podía negarlo, Juvia era perfecta, perfecta en todos los sentidos hasta su forma de cocinar era adorable, se esforzaba demasiado por llevarle el ritmo y no dejarse ganar en ningún momento. No cabía duda, esa chica era fuerte y aunque quisiera con todas sus fuerzas no podía evitar perderse en la mujer que compartía su casa y su vida.

Sus ojos azules día tras día se hacían más familiares y su sonrisa le entraba dulcemente por los oídos hasta grabarla en su memoria.

—¡Juvia! ¡Mierda responde! ¡Te dije que no te esforzaras demasiado tonta! -la peli azul estaba inconsciente, su cuerpo estaba helado y todo había sido por culpa de Gray, había utilizado tanto su magia que no se dio cuenta en que momento dejo que el clima bajará a grados que ella no podía soportar. La entró inmediatamente a su casa y la metió a la cama, a su cama, la arropo rápidamente mientras trataba de prender la maldita chimenea, en esos momentos era donde más necesitaba a ese estúpido peli rosado. Después de varios intentos ya que el fuego se apagaba en seguida por la temperatura logró encender la llama, volvió a la cama para verificar que estuviera viva y al comprobarlo corrió a la cocina a hacer café caliente. "_Calor humano" _una loca idea paso por su mente pero si ella no entraba en calor tendría que hacerlo, sirvió el café y lo dejo encima de la mesita de noche, sus mejillas y labios morados no le gustaban para nada, ¡Mierda! Se maldijo una y otra vez, esto era precisamente lo que quería evitar, sus poderes de Demon Slayer debían afectarle de una manera u otra. Se miró y se rio inconscientemente al verificar que solo traía sus calzoncillos, ese no era el momento de reír, necesitaba que ella volviera a estar bien.

Lentamente se metió a la cama y atrajo el frágil cuerpo de la peli azul hacía él, sus enormes pechos se espicharon en sus pectorales, entrelazó las piernas con las suyas, acercó su vientre y su zona intima a su cuerpo y pego su frente a la de ella. Su respiración circulaba lentamente por los labios de la peli azul y así se quedó por segundos, por minutos, sintiéndola y admirándola.

Entonces, Gray sintió un impulso sobre natural, poco a poco comenzó a calentar los labios de la peli azul con los suyos, sus besos eran tiernos y duraban menos de tres segundos pero a medida que los segundos pasaban Gray se apoderó de los labios de la peli azul más apasionado, más hambriento, más necesitado de ella que nunca. Sus labios jugaban y jugaban con los suaves de Juvia, su cuerpo entero la necesitaba y él era muy consciente de eso, no podía seguir ocultándolo, no podía fingir que ella le era indiferente. Sus manos viajaron por la espalda de la peli azul y se detuvieron en su cola, la acarició delicadamente y de nuevo le robo un beso mordiendo su labio inferior. ¡Dios! Como la deseaba pero ella estaba inconsciente y él se estaba aprovechando de eso, al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo abusivo con ella Gray se apartó bruscamente y trato de huir pero la peli azul abrió los ojos y lo vio a la cara.

—Juvia quiere que siga. –Gray tragó toda la saliva que tenía en la boca y salió de su habitación lo más rápido que pudo, pero ella salió detrás de él, corrió y lo atrapó abrazándolo por la espalda.

—Esto no puede pasar –ligeramente puso sus manos en las de ella y la empujó para que lo liberara.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque te haré daño, Juvia.

—Juvia siente más daño con su rechazó Gray-sama ¿Qué no entiende? Juvia lo ama, lo ama con todas sus fuerzas.

—No quiero aprovecharme de una niña confundida.

—¡Juvia no está confundida! –lo soltó y lo empujó para que la mirará a la cara. —Juvia sabe muy bien que esto que siente en el pecho por usted cada vez que lo ve, cada vez que habla, cada vez que usa su magia y la ayuda esto es amor. Usted le enseño el cielo azul, usted es la persona que los dioses destinaron para ella.

—Yo no puedo amar Juvia, yo no te amo. Lo siento –Juvia mordió su labio y se deslizó suavemente hasta quedar en el suelo de rodillas. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y por un segundo levantó la cabeza y comenzó a susurrar cosas que para Gray eran incoherencias pero le prestó más atención y no pudo moverse al entender el significado de ellas. —¿Juvia se acercó demasiado? ¿Casi vio lo que hay en su interior? Todas sus inseguridades, todos sus trapos sucios, no necesita disculpas, Juvia tomara el bien y el mal y caminará bajo la tormenta por usted, todo lo hace porque lo ama…lo ama incondicionalmente, abra su corazón, no sienta miedo, no hay miedo ahora, Juvia lo amará incondicionalmente, no perderá a Juvia. No lo hará, usted no está maldito. –Gray sintió como lenta y dolorosamente se le iba el aire de los pulmones, ¿Cómo sabía ella de sus miedos? ¿Cómo sabía que tenía miedo a perderla como perdió a todos los que amo alguna vez? ¿Cómo podía decir prácticamente que iría al infierno por él tan tranquila y sinceramente? Incondicionalmente, esa palabra hacía eco en su mente, ¿En realidad ella estaría para él sin importar las condiciones?

—Juvia lo desea –al ver que no respondía se atrevió a hablar, pero él seguía mirando un punto fijo, seguía procesando las palabras de la peli azul. —Juvia no quiere que piense porque ella está segura que usted la ama –sin poder detenerse se abalanzó sobre él y puso sus labios apretando los de él, cerró los ojos y jadeo al sentir cuando él la alzó de la cola mientras ella reaccionaba poniendo sus piernas alrededor de su cadera aprisionándolo con fuerza. Su beso fue rudo, salvaje y a ella le encantaba, era su Gray-sama por Dios. Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la cama que Gray tantas veces se había negado a compartir con ella. La beso de nuevo mientras ella sonreía, le metió la lengua dentro de la boca y aunque la sensación para ella fue rara al principio la recibió gustosa. _"La lengua de Gray-sama" _Su lengua por instinto jugueteo con la de él y con ese pequeño acto el calor se había apoderado de la habitación, de ella y extrañamente de él. El alquimista de hielo estaba sintiendo mucho calor ¿En qué mente cabía eso? Se separaron lentamente pero Gray no la libero completamente, le dio repetidos besos en los labios y luego enterró su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello.

—Juvia no podemos. –ella aún en el aire hizo fuerza para que levantara la cabeza, los ojos azules se posaron en los grises y vio miedo en ellos, ella sonrió tiernamente y paso su mano de la barbilla a la mejilla acariciándolo con ternura.

—Juvia también tiene miedo, es su primera vez –él la soltó y la dejo sentada en la cama, se agarró fuertemente los cabellos tratando de luchar consigo mismo, no podía hacerlo, menos con la confesión que ella le había acabado de hacer. La noticia le cayó como una patada en el culo.

—Te mereces algo mejor –atinó a decir ya más calmado.

—Usted es el sueño de Juvia, no le niegue eso, hágalo por el amor de los dos.

—No te amo, Juvia –desilusionada miró a la pared y sola empezó a quitarse la ropa.

—No hagas eso –Trato de impedir que lo hiciera pero ella se convirtió en agua, se zafó de él y por toda la habitación empezaron a aparecer prendas de ella. Cuando acabó de hacerlo apareció en su forma mostrándole todo su cuerpo a Gray, sonrojado cerró los ojos y trataba de sacar la imagen de su cuerpo perfecto de su mente, no quería hacerle daño, no quería hacerse daño, aún no estaba preparado o si lo estaba pero estaba inseguro, todos esos meses junto a ella no fueron en vano, sabía porque la alejaba de él, esa mujer era muy peligrosa, ella era la única que había derribado sus barreras, la única capaz de volverlo un idiota y un maldito pervertido, solo ella, ella y nadie más. Su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse y su amiguito quería presentarse ante su dueña, la reconoció al instante.

—¿Por qué Juvia? ¿Por qué te tuviste que enamorar de mí?

—Juvia no manda en su corazón. –Se acercó a ella sin verla, la abrazó y automáticamente sintió la suave piel de sus enormes senos sobre su piel. Se escondió en su cuello y cerró los ojos para evitar la tentación.

—No puedo prometerte peluches y chocolates, no puedo amarte libremente, no puedo amar a nadie –le susurró con sufrimiento en su voz.

—Juvia no quiere peluches ni chocolates, no quiere dinero ni joyas solo lo quiere a usted, usted es lo único importante en la vida de Juvia.

—¿Me amas incondicionalmente? –ella asintió y le beso el cabello.

—¿Confías en mí? —Sí –no dudo ni un segundo en decirlo.

—¿Sabes si estás en tus días fértiles? –Juvia abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

—¿Juvia puede saber eso? –Gray sonrió, la chica era inocente y esa inocencia se la iba a regalar a él y solo a él.

—No tengo condones, puedes quedar embarazada. –Juvia sonrió tímidamente y dulcemente acercó sus labios a la oreja del Fullbuster produciéndole un ligero corrientazo. —Juvia toma la mini píldora, tenía la esperanza que esto algún día pasara. –Gray abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, tal vez su niña no era tan inocente después de todo. —Perfecto –susurró, levantó la cabeza y empujó a Juvia a su boca, delineo sus labios con su lengua memorizándolos y luego se la metió para explorar su cavidad, Juvia sonrojada, comenzó a tocar el torso desnudo del pelinegro mientras sus lenguas hacían todo el trabajo subiendo la temperatura de sus cuerpos. Después de conocerse la boca a la perfección Gray lamió el hilillo de saliva de la barbilla de Juvia y la acostó en la cama, de pie la escaneo con la mirada, si supiera todas las cosas que se le ocurrían hacer con ella en ese momento Juvia hubiera salido corriendo pero sabía que aun así no lo haría.

—Gray-sama no la mire así por favor –Juvia bajo la mirada y trato de cubrirse con las manos, él sonrió de lado y sus ojos se oscurecieron, sus pupilas cubrieron a la totalidad su iris y el deseo empezó a palpitar en su miembro.

—Levanta los brazos –ella le hizo caso y tímidamente los subió.

—Más arriba, que te cubran la cabeza –hizo lo que le pidió y sintió más sangre en sus mejillas, su hermosa piel blanca se había vuelto rosada en la parte de las mejillas por culpa de sus comentarios.

—Abre las piernas –totalmente avergonzada las abrió muy poco —¡Más Juvia! –habló roncamente y ella abrió las piernas para que él pudiera ver su zona intima, el lugar donde nadie había podido mirar,

—Juvia se toca pesando en usted –Las palabras salieron solas de su boca, ni siquiera entendía porque había dicho eso, tal vez porque el deseo reflejado en el rostro de Gray le había conducido a hacerlo. –Gray se bajó los calzoncillos y su morbo subió a niveles insuperables cuando vio la reacción de Juvia al ver su miembro, La Loxar se mordió el labio justamente donde él le había mordido minutos atrás.

—Tengo mi dakimakura real aquí mismo –Juvia sintió mucho calor en su cuerpo, recordó la pose en la que se había tomado la foto de la almohada y se encontraba repitiéndola con la única excepción de sus piernas totalmente separadas. —También se toca pensando en Juvia –gimió al decir la frase y disfruto el espectáculo de Gray aumentando su erección, preparando su miembro para entrar en ella. Arriba y abajo, lo recordaría seguro para luego complacerlo, memorizaba cada uno de sus movimientos y luego subía los ojos para ver a Gray sintiendo placer, sin poder controlarse la peli azul llevó su mano a su zona intima para darse placer pero la mano de Gray la aparto.

—El único que te dará placer soy yo, te prohíbo tocarte a menos que yo lo ordene. –Juvia asintió y se pasó su lengua por sus labios, lo deseaba, deseaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo, cerró los ojos para no seguir excitándose con la deliciosa visión de Gray tocándose por ella, al ver que Gray ya no era el centro de atención se subió maliciosamente a la cama arrodillándose en el espacio que Juvia le había dejado por tener las piernas abiertas, se apoyó con los codos a ambos lados de su cabeza y la beso poco a poco, se ocupó de su boca primero y luego fue bajando hasta su cuello, sonreía al escuchar los suspiros de la peli azul al posar los labios sobre la delicada piel, se movió un poco y con una mano tomo la mano de Juvia llevándola a su miembro. Juvia lo miro a los ojos y él asintió, ella cerró los ojos mientras movía su mano y sentía como Gray marcaba cada rincón de su piel con sus besos, después de unos minutos el peli negro gruñó y retiro la mano de Juvia de su erección. Juvia pataleo como una niña, quería seguir tocando a su Gray-sama y él se acercó a su oído. —Si sigues así me voy a venir y creo que quieres que me venga dentro de ti mientras explotas con tu tercer orgasmo.

—¿Tercer orgasmo? –Juvia subió la ceja incrédula y él sonrió de lado.

—Empezaremos con el primero. –Acarició el cabello que le tapaba levemente sus pechos, olió un mechón y sonrió. —Cuando entrenas conmigo tu sudor huele a esto –le paso el mechón por la nariz haciéndole cosquillas. —Ya quiero olerte mientras gritas mi nombre.

—Gray-sama eso es muy pervertido –Gray apartó el cabello en su totalidad descubriéndole los pechos y sin dudarlo se metió uno a la boca, —Mmmm….Gray-sama –Juvia se movió en la cama tratando de aguantar el placer, la mano del Fullbuster subió a su seno libre y capturó un pezón con sus dedos. Circularmente comenzó a torturar a Juvia mientras dejaba de succionar y con la punta de su lengua recorría la areola de su pezón. —Gr-gray-sama, que rico –sus dedos se aferraron a la cabellera del joven y se los halaba de placer. —No fue cien por ciento accidente que te tocara en Phantom, me gustaron tus tetas desde que te vi y ahora están más grandes –Juvia se mordió el labio y al aumentar las caricias del joven comenzó a sentir una presión deliciosa, algo que no había logrado cuando se tocaba pensando en él, algo que cuando llegó no supo cómo manejarlo, solo dejo que su espalda se arqueara y el tomara sus labios con ferocidad.

—Vamos por el segundo –le acarició la mejilla tiernamente, no sabía con exactitud cómo tratar a la mujer que amaba pero si ella estaba satisfecha, él también lo estaría. Bajo plantando numerosos besos por su vientre plano y luego metió la lengua en su ombligo, '_Toda ella es deliciosa_" Se acercó sigilosamente y Juvia dio un ligero brincó al saber dónde se dirigía su boca.

—Juvia estaba entrenando, Juvia no está limpia –Gray le acarició las piernas y volvió a plantar besos en ellas, luego volvió a subir por sus muslos y antes de empezar a jugar con su clítoris la miro y le habló con la voz más varonil del mundo. —Yo te limpió –con destreza jugaba con su pequeño botoncito mientras Juvia solo pronunciaba el nombre de Gray con desesperación, dejo su clítoris a un lado después de un tiempo y paso la lengua por sus labios vaginales.

—Estás mojada –paso sus dedos y se los mostró a la peli azul.

—Mojada solo por Gray-sama.

—¡Chupa! –metió dos dedos en su boca y Juvia obedeció, el cuerpo de Gray se tensó al comprobar que la boca de la Loxar tenía capacidades para desempeñarlas en un delicioso sexo oral. Tomo su delicada mano y se la llevo a su zona intima, le abrió la palma y la guio para que moviera su mano circularmente sobre ella.

—Lo que sigue Juvia no tiene que doler, no mucho. –la penetró con un dedo mientras ella miraba al pelinegro fijamente, lentamente fue moviéndolo circularmente a medida que veía las reacciones de su rostro, se subió un poco más a ella y la beso para distraerla metiéndole un segundo dedo. Juvia abrió ligeramente su boca por el contacto y Gray metió su lengua aprovechando dicha acción. Sin esperar más metió su tercer dedo y los comenzó a mover con un ritmo que iba en aumento al pasar del tiempo.

—Ah..aaaahhh….aahhhhh –sus gemidos de placer eran música para sus oídos, sus músculos se contrajeron y se relajó con el estruendoso orgasmo más fuerte que el primero. Por la frente de la peli azul ya recorrían gotas de sudor, ya estaba lista, el pene de Gray reclamaba su premio y así mirándola a los ojos percibió el permiso para entrar en ella. La corrió al borde de la cama y se levantó de ella.

—Juvia lo ama Gray-sama –el oji gris abrió ligeramente su boca para hablar pero la cerró callándose. Subió las piernas de Juvia y le puso las rodillas en su pecho.

—¿Lista? –jadeó con su voz repleta de excitación.

—Sí –La peli azul tuvo que aferrarse a la sábana fuertemente, el miembro de Gray era todo lo que imagino, grande, duro, doloroso, largo, la lleno por completo cuando le destrozo el himen y lentamente salió de ella para volver a entrar.

—¿Estás bien? –Juvia dejo de apretar los ojos y asintió con una sonrisa, Gray con luz verde empezó las embestidas una tras otra.

—Dios que estrecha, ¡mierda! ¡Mierda! –hecho la cabeza para atrás mientras disfrutaba como la chica rodeaba su miembro con sus apretadas paredes.

—Gracias Dios –Juvia sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, por fin…POR FIN Gray era de ella y se lo estaba haciendo cuidadosamente, Gray le apretó los pechos con ambas manos mientras ella empezaba a sentir esa sensación familiar.

—Vente Juvia, córrete para que yo me pueda correr –Juvia abrió los ojos mientras él se estrellaba deliciosamente contra ella, _"esto es un sueño, debe serlo" _se pellizco la mejilla mientras sus senos se movían al ritmo de las caderas de Gray y lo descubrió, no era una de sus fantasías.

—Bese a Juvia –con su corazón acelerado y su respiración entre cortada se acercó a ella y la beso sabiendo que ya estaba al límite. Los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas y Gray se preocupó, le tomo la frente y se la acarició suavemente —¿Te estoy haciendo daño? ¿Por qué lloras?

—No…no….Juvia casi lo alcanza, solo, solo está muy feliz. –Con su respuesta se tranquilizó y empujó más fuerte dentro de ella, después de que ella gritará su nombre a lo que más le dieron sus pulmones, sintió como un líquido caliente se deslizaba dentro.

—El líquido de Gray-sama en su tercer orgasmo. –le acarició la mejilla mientras detallaba la cara de su Gray al venirse. Se acostó en la cama cerca a ella y ella lo beso en la mejilla tratando de controlar todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Le gusto Gray-sama? –dijo casi como un susurró tratando de recuperar las fuerzas.

—Me encanto. –la corrió para que se acostará y él al fin la dejo dormir a su lado, después de tres meses viviendo en ese hermoso hogar durmieron juntos en la misma cama con la sonrisa de Juvia de oreja a oreja.

.

.

.

—Gray-sama y Juvia comen juntos, entrenan juntos, trabajan juntos y ahora se bañan juntos.

—También hacen el amor juntos –susurró para sus adentros pero Juvia lo escuchó y se acomodó contra su pechó en la tina.

—Juvia tiene miedo que algún día la deje.

—Incondicionalmente ¿te acuerdas? –ella asintió con un dolor en el pecho y salió de la tina para prepararle el desayuno. Al terminar de comer la peli azul se sentó encima de Gray con las piernas abiertas y con sus zonas íntimas en contacto por la ropa.

—Juvia grabará recuerdos en toda la casa.

—Ahora entiendo tu manía de hacerlo en todas partes.

—Y usted bravo. –le acarició el cuello y él se bajó la cremallera de su pantalón para entrar en ella como en muchas ocasiones atrás.

—Juvia lo ama –el de nuevo no le dijo nada.

.

.

.

"_No tienes por qué preocuparte, vamos a comer" _-Salía sin ella ¿Y le pedía que no se preocupará? Juvia tenía los nervios de punta, esa marca le preocupaba bastante y aunque con sus besos tratará de borrarla seguía ahí, amenazaba su relación con Gray, no la dejaba dormir y aunque le preguntaba a él que estaba pasando no contestaba con algo que pudiera servirle como una pequeña pista de lo que le estaba pasando. Después de muchas noches sin dormir Morfeo hizo su trabajo llevándola al mundo de los sueños.

—Encontré la manera de saber de E.N.D. y de Zeref –le acarició suavemente su sedoso cabello mientras estaba sentado a su lado de la cama —Sacaré la información que necesito para acabarlos pero tengo que alejarme de ti por un tiempo. Sé que irías hasta el inframundo por mí pero esta vez no permitiré que la oscuridad te contamine, no después de que saliste de ella, no me busques, espérame acá, en nuestro hogar porque si te presentas ante mi tendré que negarte y sé que te dolería. –Trato de ahogar un sollozo —Puede que jamás vuelva pero no tendría sentido no arriesgarme y esperar a que el mal triunfe y te haga daño, si derroto a Zeref el mundo estará a salvo y podremos tener…ya sabes. –Sonrió melancólicamente. —Yo también te amo, te amo más de lo que te puedes imaginar, no soportaría vivir sin ti pero haré el sacrificio por nosotros –lentamente se levantó y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca mientras se aseguraba que siguiera profundamente dormida.

—Te amo, hasta luego.

* * *

**Bueno hermosuras esto no es un adiós es un hasta luego y sé que Gray esta allá para proteger a Juvia y derrotar a Zeref. No olviden dejarme sus sexys reviews, nos vemos :3 Les mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Ya saben no me creo el cuento de que hayan vivido por tanto tiempo y no haya pasado nada **


End file.
